


Put my bunny back in the box

by GemmaRose



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>300 years is a long time, Jack had to have something to keep him busy, besides the snow. So he takes up crafts, including spinning and knitting. Over the years, Jack found little tufts of fur caught on bushes, branches, etc. that he's never seen before but were the softest and most durable fur he has ever felt. So he collects enough to make a little stuffed animal that becomes a prized possession. And no I'm not at all sorry for the Con Air title.</p><p>de-anon from rotg-kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put my bunny back in the box

Jack slung his staff over his shoulder, wandering slowly back towards the room North had given him at the Workshop. He didn't have very many things to keep there, to be sure, but after three weeks of nonstop snow-bringing for the end of the season Jack felt like he could sleep for a month. Hell, given his past it wouldn't have even surprised him if he conked out for the better part of Spring.

Pushing the door open, Jack stretched and rolled his head. He'd just have to get Jumble out of the little chest North had provided, and he could settle down for a nice, long- he stopped in his tracks as he registered the presence of another being in his room. Bunny was seated in the slatted chair by the desk he never used, and Jack's eyes widened as he realised what the greyish form in his friend's paws was.

"Put it down." he said without thinking, staff coming up to point at Bunny's chest.

The pooka raised his hands and dropped the stuffed rabbit to the floor, giving Jack a wary look. "What's got you all riled up, Frostbite?" he asked after a tense moment.

Jack almost lost it then. The one thing he'd managed to hang on to for the better part of 200 years, and Bunny had just dropped it as if it were a piece of trash. He'd spun that yarn himself over the course of almost 60 years, knitted every square inch of that toy with painstaking care so he wouldn't waste any of the yarn. Leaping across the room on a bitterly cold breeze, Jack scooped up his possession and checked it over thoroughly for damage. There, at the base of one of the ears he'd spent days making and remaking, was a tear. Not even an inch wide, but so close to the seam he'd have to find more fur to make yarn from to repair the damage. "You hurt him!" he cried, clutching the toy close.

Bunny just looked at the newest Guardian, ears tilted forward curiously. "What're ya on about, Jack?"

The winter sprite gave a strangled screech and pinned his creation's ears forward, exposing the rip. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find this stuff? I-" he stopped suddenly, releasing the ears and jumping back away from Bunny. "Why were you even poking around in my stuff?"

The Spring spirit looked at Jack curiously. "I think the better question is why do _you_ have something that reeks so badly of _my_ magic that I could smell it all the way down the hall?"

Jack hugged the plush closer, kneading restlessly at the nearly overstuffed sides. "I don't know what you're talking about." he shot back, stepping towards his bed. "I made Jumble from scratch. Spun the yarn from fur I found on trees and bushes, knitted him, and then stuffed him with more fur." Jack sat down on his bed, leaning his staff against the wall and glaring at Bunny. "What's it to you?"

The older Guardian just shook his head, smiling wryly. He'd have to be sure to give the boy some of his fur when he began shedding his winter coat. "Nothing, Frostbite. I used to sleep with a stuffed duck myself when I was your age." granted, a 318 year old Pooka was barely more than a toddler by human standards, but Jack didn't need to know that.

The winter sprite gave Bunny a suspicious look, setting his stuffed rabbit down at his side for a moment before relocating it to his lap. "You did?"

Bunny nodded. "Couldn't nod off without the thing. You get some rest, Jack."

The addressed teen nodded, and curled up on his side on top of the snowflake-patterned quilt. "Ya know, I had a handful of these guys before Jumble." he muttered sleepily, nose pressed to the rabbit which nestled in the crook of his arm. "They all fell apart, though. Not sure if-" he yawned so wide Bunny wondered for a moment if the boy was part snake, before continuing. "if I just got better, or if it's the stuff I made him out of."

Bunny smiled and stood quietly, padding over to brush a paw through Jack's hair. "Sleep tight, kiddo." he murmured, watching the teen relax as he slipped from consciousness. Snow began to fall over the young spirit's lanky frame, and Bunny shut the door as he left the room.

Jack smiled to himself sleepily and tucked Jumbled under his chin, where he could still breathe the scent of something which inexplicably reminded him of snowdrops and crocuses and fresh snow without actually smelling like any of those things. Ever since he'd made Jumble he'd never failed to have a wonderful dream in the rare times he drifted off, and he knew that this time would be no exception.


End file.
